Loki and the DreamRats
by Doctor Maz
Summary: 70s Britain and Loki IS the band. Everyone wants to be him, to touch him, to f**k him. Including one pyrotechnic genius- Tony Stark. But will the glam rock whirlwind that is Loki Laufeyson be too much for him to handle? Frostiron - this fic is one from the archives.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat back in his chair, watching some woman paint glitter on his face in the mirror. He presumed it was the girlfriend or relation of someone in the band, that or some new roadie he had forgotten he'd hired.

He stretched his naked legs out onto the dressing table and closed his eyes. Lately he had been forgetting a lot of things, drifting lazily from party to party. He'd blame the drugs or the booze, but really he just didn't care. Loki does what he wants.

It was the opening night of their tour and Loki wanted to make an impression. He always made an impression, but this one was to be different. This time he wanted to _sparkle._ He had asked the unknown girl to paint the entire right half of his body in glitter and she had jumped at the chance. Everyone wanted a piece of Loki Laufeyson, and the opportunity to touch more than just his face wasn't one she was going to turn down.

"Don't touch my hair." He told the girl as she reached to pour glitter onto his slicked back locks.

"Of course not Mr Loki." She looked at him with wide eyes and a panicked expression. Honestly, she should have known better.

He stood up and slid his silk kimono over his otherwise naked body, not bothering to do it up.

"Where's Red?"

"They're doing a sound check. They've been waiting for you for half an hour."

Red, Weird, and Than were who made up the rest of Loki's band. He was pretty sure there were others sometimes, but he could never recall their names, and of their three roadies he only ever remembered Hawky, probably because she was 'friends' with Red. They were fucking each other.

"Hey, what's that piece of Shit you're wearing?" Than shouted as Loki finally made his way to the stage.

He walked all the way to the microphone until he spread his arms to the side, displaying his glittery cock hanging between the layers of silk.

"I'm multicultural."

He hated Than. He was stuck up, ridiculously straight, wore more makeup than Loki, and constantly had a stick up his ass. "Go fuck yourself." Loki plucked the mic from it's stand and switched it on. "I don't feel like my guitar today. I'm only going to sing. Someone needs to get someone else to do my parts."

Loki heard Than mutter something about a diva before he settled back behind his drums. A few moments later some kid with a guitar was pushed on stage and started setting up.

"Now that you've graced us with your presence, do you feel like doing some work?" Red said, looking from her bass over to Loki and tapping her foot impatiently. He smirked as he heard Weird snort from behind him.

"I thought the whole point of being a rockstar was that you don't have to work." Weird was Loki's favourite, and the only member of the band he actually liked. Weird wasn't his real name of course, his family called him Fandral. But the rest of the band didn't know that. They just knew him as Weird. The pair had known each other for years as Fandral had been childhood friends with Loki's adopted brother. When Loki dropped out of school and was looking for a band, Fandral was there looking for adventure. And that was exactly what Loki gave him.

"He's right. What do you need me for a sound check anyway?"

Red sighed and rolled her eyes. Loki knew they were here to see him, not the band, and the fans wouldn't care what he sounded like. He just had to be him, and it would all work out.

"Just don't go wearing that on stage." Than shouted after Loki's retreating figure. "You'll scare them to death and then we won't have any fans left." Loki flipped him off as he walked away.

The dressing room was deserted when he made it back, unsurprising really as he was the only one to ever get ready for a sound check. It did mean that by the time the show came, he'd only need minimal touch ups. Otherwise, there weren't enough hours in the day.

If you asked anyone, he would say it was all for show. That his outfits were meant to dazzle the crowd, seduce them, make them love him. Truth be told it was for his own amusement; it was himself he was seducing.

Making his way back out of the dressing room, he found himself at the stage door and pushed it open, stepping out into the freezing air. Letting the door slam behind him, he stepped forward and leant against the railing, wishing he'd thought to take a cigarette with him. The breeze brushed his robe cooly against his legs, it's ties fluttering loosely around his body, frigid air working to release the heat that had been building in side of him. He really needed that cigarette.

He knew he couldn't stay out here for long. The cold would eventually find him through the numbness and some old lady would soon walk by and scream at his current state of attire.

The very thought shot a slow grin across Loki's face, making him laugh as he turned round to lean his back against the railing instead. He took a couple of long breaths, holding them for a while before letting hem out slowly.

He didn't know quite how long he stood there before there was a loud bang against the stage door, followed by a high pitched giggle and two figures bursting through. The first he instantly recognised as the woman who had so diligently painted him earlier, and the other was someone Loki was sure he'd never seen before. The man was shorter than Loki, shorter even than the woman he had pressed against the door frame in her thigh boots, short snakeskin shirt, and a ridiculously low cut shirt that Mr. Short was now lifting above her head so to expose the ample breasts underneath. Somewhat unsurprisingly, the woman wasn't wearing any underwear and both men admired how her perk tits jiggled slightly as they moved back into place. Loki watched on with feigned amusement as the couple continued to suck on each other's faces while Mr. Short snaked an un resisted hand between her thighs. It was not until minutes later that the woman seemed to open her eyes long enough to see the figure standing not a foot away from them and scream.

Honestly, were all women like this?

Loki rolled his eyes at the shock on the mans face once he realised they were not alone.

"You're Loki, aren't you?"

"Oh great, another American." Letting a smirk cross his face as he noticed Short and American checking out what hung beneath his open robe, Loki pushed past him and back inside, ignoring the man's call after him. "Hey! Hey do you want a smoke?" Loki paused. "Hey Loke, come on." Then he remembered he had better stuff in his dressing room and lengthened his strides away.

The dressing room was still empty- the band wasn't yet back from their sound check, and everyone else was probably out there helping or else in some back room screwing each other. Loki leant against the wall and plucked a pre-rolled joint from the table. Normally he wouldn't smoke in dressing rooms for the smell, but today he couldn't bring himself to care. He almost wished Short and American had followed him in here, but then Joe on security wouldn't have let him in. Unless of course he had grown tits and an arse the size of Wales.

Lighting up, Loki took a drag and rest his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he felt the stress of the afternoon just melt away. He held the smoke in for a while, savouring the effect, before letting it pour out his mouth and taking another drag.

Even after the weed, the glitter was still making his entire body itch. He scratched his balls absently as he wondered if it was actually worth it, and if it would have been better to wait until the show before he donned his sparkle. He would certainly be warmer. After a third drag he forgot to care and slid to the floor, finally giving in after 32hours without sleep.

'Short and American' had turned out to be 'Tony Stark'; a man Loki was apparently supposed to have heard of. He was supposedly one of those 'socialites' in the newspapers that Loki didn't read. An heir to a grand fortune and, more importantly, a pyrotechnic for some of the biggest gigs in the country. And he had come all the way to England looking for Loki.

Loki was avoiding him.

But then Stark was persistent.

Knock knock "LokiLokiLoki"

"I am not Loki, I do not know who you are talking about."

"Aww come on Lokes, I just want to talk, maybe show you some stuff I've been working on."

"Go away Stark, I am not interested."

"Oh, so you _are_ Loki."

Sighing loudly, Loki rolled his eyes but did not give an answer.

"Y'know, we already know you have a great shlong, no need to hide it behind a private bathroom."

"How did you even get into my hotel room?" Loki pulled the door open, fully realising Tony had been leaning against it, causing the man to fall into a heap at Loki's feet.

"Ow hey. You just wanted me on my knees didn't you?"

With another roll of his eyes, Loki walked around him. Finding an arm chair, Loki sat and swung his legs over the arm. "You have five minutes to persuade me not to call security."

Tony got quickly to his feet, smug expression clear on his face.

"Right, well." He chose a long white sofa and sat facing Loki, trying to look as comfortable as the man himself. "I see you already know who I am?" He continued after Loki's scoff and another roll of his eyes. "Right, anyway... I'm an engineer, I'm great, I should be building cars and developing energy and shit like big daddy wants, but I always said I'd rather do this. I fucking love the whole music scene, and I- anyway..." He changed tactics at Loki's bored expression. "All these bands want cool lights, maybe a smoke machine, the occasional confetti cannon. But they're all the fucking same- that's why I came to you." He sat up a little straighter as Loki's interest began to visibly peak. "With you I can use my whole arsenal, proper engineering. I want to be groundbreaking and new. And you're the only one outrageous enough to convert a bunch of hippies into this glitter-gasm thing you've got going on."

Loki smiled, "glittergasm?"

"Yeah, you're weird glitter fetish thing- which is entirely great by the way."

"So you want to give me a new look?"

"No, not a new look exactly. I mean the old look is fucking sexy as hell. Just more..." Tony spread out his hands infront of him dramatically, " _ **Loki, God of Fire.**_ " He grinned at Loki's smile, excited at a new idea. "We can keep the glitter, I can cannon it everywhere. And we can have the whole stage- no. We can have _you_ on fire. There's this chemical that we can put on you and it won't burn you at all, it'll be like magic. And then the lights-"

"That's four minutes gone."

"But-" Tony stood. "You don't like my idea?"

A low chuckle, "Oh darling, you idea is divine, but you have said nothing to make me want you to stay. There is only so much business I can endure." Loki stood and made his way to where Tony presumed the penthouse bedroom was.

"But I still have one minute."

"Yes." Loki turned, "and after that you will be escorted from the building. Use your time wisely."

Tony stood for a moment as the cogs turned and he finally grasped the meaning. "Oh."

Loki stepped forward and Tony's eyes widened, completely frozen in his tracks. When Loki reached him, the kiss was soft, unlike the maniacal persona Tony had seen that morning, and Tony couldn't help but kiss back, marvelling in the soft chill that came from Loki's sinful mouth. When Loki pulled back it was to whisper softly in Tony's ear, licking the shell enticingly. "I have three naked girls and a horny band member behind that door... "

Tony looked down at the body that was pressed against him and slid a finger between the layers of the red silk kimono, sliding it aside. His breath hitched in his mouth at Loki's flawless body and the hot lips against his ear. He nodded slowly and let himself be led through the double doors and into the master bedroom.

The bed was round, and the covers a magenta silk. Wrapped in the sheets were countless legs, tangled around each other and the man who lay in the middle. Tony recognised him as Weird, one of the other guys in Loki's band. Tony decided he didn't like this guy as soon as he gave him that 'dashing' wink and welcomed him into the 'hovel of love', grabbing one of the girls' arses and making her squeal in delight.

Tony stood in silence as Loki undid the rest of his kimono and let it slide to the floor. He watched as Loki climbed across one girl to Weird, kissing him with an awful lot of tongue, before settling with his head between a pair of impressively large boobs while another girl palmed his cock and massaged his balls and the other girl climbed on top of weird and started attacking his mouth with her own. Tony felt lost. Being no stranger to nudity, Tony began to strip quickly. He had chosen a gap on the bed and had intended to pull that girl off of Weird after lying down, when Loki changed his mind for him.

Long muscular legs wrapped around Tony's knees as Loki pulled him down on top of him. Their cocks brushed together briefly and Tony began to feel 'uncomfortable'.

Loki kissed him again, with more tongue and with more hands, feeling as much of Tony as he could reach. "Loke, I've never- "

"Sssh" Loki placed a finger over Tony's mouth which was soon replaced by surprisingly cool lips.

In an act of bold arousal, Tony took Loki's cock in hand, stroking and fondling like he would do to himself. Loki's moans only aroused him further and he felt himself go fully hard, his carnal desire for Loki taking over. Tony wanted the man's cock in his mouth by did not want to let such a delicious tongue go. His mind was made up for him however, as a blonde head pushed her way in and claimed Loki's mouth for her own.

Just as Tony was lowering himself to Loki's cock, Weird grabbed his arm, demanding attention.

The two remaining girls were making out, foundling each other's breasts and pussys as their tongues danced together. Tony felt his cock twitch again.

"I wonder if we're that hot to them." Weird pondered as he pulled Tony over to him. At Tony's hesitance, Weird pulled their faces together and whispered to him quietly. "He won't let you finish you know, it's how he gets off." Weird kissed him then, and by now Tony was too horny to resist it. Weird's lips were firmer than Loki's, and his muscles more pronounced. His cock was also slightly hairier, shorter but thicker, and just as hard. Tony's dislike for this man was steadily decreasing, and by the time he lowered himself to Tony's cock, all he could do was moan in his pleasure.

It was some time until Tony's moans we're enough to draw Loki's attention, by which time he was feeling more than left out. The busty girl he was with had cummed half her soul out and was now laying spent on the floor.

Tony's moans grew quiet as Loki's mouth covered his, back to that delicious kissing that involved Tony's tongue finding more home in Loki's mouth than his own. Loki broke their kissing, only to straddle Tony's chest before reuniting their tongues.

"Hey!" The sucking on Tony's cock stopped, followed by the sound of a slap on Loki's backside. "Get your arse out of my face loverboy."

Loki only chuckled, "don't pretend you don't _ache_ for it." He wiggled his arse back, further into Weird's face.

"Fine, fine."

Tony felt the bed rise as Weird got off the bed, settling down beside the two girls that were still making out and pulling them on top of him. Immediately one sat herself on his face and the other on his cock.

"Jealous are we?" Loki chided, guiding Tony's face back to his own. "Don't worry, I promise to let you come. This _is_ your first time after all." Loki kissed him sinfully before sliding down Tony's body. "I am told I give a divine... What was it again? Oh, a _glittergasm_." Within moments, Tony was lost in the whirlwind that was Loki. His body was littered in kisses and bites, each one lazy and hungry and vicious and sweet. Loki's lips were like slick velvet as they slid around Tony's cock, his eyes half lidded as they lingered on Tony's flushed face.

Loki blew him like he was in a trance, Loki blew him like Tony had pictured when he had masturbated to videos of Loki on the TV. He wasn't sure if this high was from Loki or from the coke on the elevator up here, he wasn't even sure if he cared. Now was no time to act disinterested or play hard to get, Loki was already sucking his cock. Now was the time to take what he wanted.

Tony grabbed Loki's shoulders semi roughly, pulling him back up to face level and kissing him in the 'too much tongue' style Loki favoured.

"Fuck me Loki. I want you to fuck me already."

Loki laughed. "What if I want _you_ to do the fucking?" They both felt Tony's cock jump. Loki laughed again. "Well seeing as I have already prepared myself, I have a happy alternative."

As Loki positioned himself over Tony's willing cock, he placed his hands flat on Tony's chest and sat up straight. Tony wanted to lick the thin layer of sweat off the pale column that was Loki's neck. As it was he settled for sliding his hands up Loki's thighs and grasping his firm buttocks, guiding him down onto his thick shaft.

 _Loki's moan was intoxicating_.

Tony's back arched involuntarily as Loki began his little bounces on Tony's cock, gradually picking up speed and height until he was practically pulling the whole way out before dropping himself back down with a series of loud smacks. The impossible speed and intensity had Tony writhing beneath him. He watched Loki through heavy lids until he could hold them open no more. He threw his head back helplessly, giving in to the feeling of his impending orgasm.

When Tony was only moments from release, there was a change of pace. Loki dropped himself down with a whine, leaning forward to lie flat on top of Tony. His movements became slower and more deliberate, and Tony's thrusts into him became the same. Loki sucked on Tony's neck and shoulder blade and jaw, licking all the skin he could reach. Tony's hands gripped Loki's arse more tightly, sliding the man up and down his body. Loki's skin on his felt divine, and the smell of sex was so strong.

Tony came hard and fast into Loki, his cries muffled by a strawberry flavoured tongue in his throat. Loki came later, still kissing Tony lazily, with one of the girls' red painted lips around his cock.

"Mister Stark?"

Tony grunted.

"Your minute is up."

Tony opened his eyes to see Loki grinning at him. He was just about to reach out for one more sloppy kiss when Loki rolled out of bed and slipped that silk kimono on in one graceful movement.

Once Loki had left the room, Tony let his head fall back against the pillow. He had almost forgotten that he and Loki hadn't been alone until thin arms and legs wrapped themselves around him and a blonde head fell against his shoulder. He buried his hair in her locks and pretended she was Loki. It was only a few minutes before sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke to a stinging sensation in his cheek. He blinked sleepily up at the white ceiling as the events of the day caught up with him. Had it really been only that morning he and that roadie chick had stumbled in on Loki.? He had hoped she would get him to a meet with Loki, but had no idea it would be that quick. And then that afternoon... Only one day and Loki was already the first thing he thought of when he woke- had been the first thing he thought of as he drifted off to sleep. Tony wondered what time it was. He hadn't planned on sleeping and didn't want to miss the show. Loki and the band would be on the road the next day and he didn't want to miss them.

A sharp slap shook Tony from his reverie and he was suddenly very aware of the source of the strange cheek stinging. Staring down at him was Weird, who was now nudging Tony into a seated position.

"Hey man, I don't know what you said to Loki, but when he left earlier he made them change all the signs for the tour. He's renamed it **_'Loki: God of Fire_**.' The band's pretty pissed."

"You're kidding?" Tony grinned as he sat up properly, beaming at having made such an impression on Loki.

"Hey, I wouldn't look so fucking please with yourself if I were you, you better deliver with everything you promised Loki. The show's in like two hours."

It was then that he noticed Weird- freshly showered and clad in a pair of low rise dark jeans that hugged his ass and thighs. His blonde hair was combed back and to the side, and the guy looked the least care-free Tony had ever seen him. He was deadly serious.

"Oh Shit."

The flaming stage wasn't such an issue. He had rigged this kind of thing up a dozen times before already- mostly for demos of his talents. Not that that has worked out particularly well for him really. What was difficult was figuring out what Loki wanted and where, and also when he wanted it all to happen. The guy had been missing ever since their little afternoon 'session' with Weird and the girls. The other challenge was the rest of the band.

"This doesn't seem safe, it's alright for you guys- but I'm wearing like 100% polyester. Isn't that highly flammable or something?"

"Shut it Red, you can just move away from the flames. I'm a little stuck behind the drums in case you didn't notice."

"You're just pissed because it's Loki's name on the posters and not yours."

"Well I'm just _saying_ it's nice to be consulted on decisions like this. The guys insane. The show starts in an hour and he's fucking changing everything. Who is this bloody Pyro guy anyway? You'd think he was fucking Brunel or something. "

Tony tried to ignore the shouting as he finished connecting the components. He wouldn't have been surprised if Red and Than started an all out fist fight. He seemed like a pretty muscular bloke, but he got the feeling that Red could more than hold her own. What he really needed was for them to quiet down an help him out a little. As it was, he was just glad it wasn't him they were shouting at.

With lack of any input from Loki, Tony decided to go all out. It wasn't as if he hadn't been planning Loki's set design for weeks anyway. With this little time and the limited equipment he carried round with him, Tony had completed with a flame border around the stage, both a flamethrower and glitter cannons, and then a few indoor fireworks to finish it off. Lastly he had his little vial of oil- the oil fumes would burn, but the liquid itself would be completely inflammable. This would give Loki the appearance of being on fire, when the flames wouldn't touch him at all.

The thought gave Tony images of shaving Loki's chest so that the hairs would not burn. He would have to hurry to get that done- most of the fans were already inside, and Tony expected the supporting band and minute now.

This time, as Tony made his way to the band's dressing room, the guard, Joe, let him in without word. Tony took that as a good sign.

The first thing Tony noticed as he opened the dressing room door was the overpowering stench of weed.

Tony knew that Loki had removed the glitter that morning because he hadn't been wearing it in the penthouse. He was surprised however that he hadn't put it back on.

Loki was lounged on the dressing room sofa much as he had lounged on the arm chair, all long legs poking out between silk, and long black hair spilling out over the sofa's arm. Tony was instantly entranced, but forced himself to look around at the other occupants of the room. It was the first time Tony had seen them in person in their 'costumes' for lack of a better word.

Than wore a purple band of make up over his eyes, with matching purple lipstick. His shirt was tight and one-shouldered with a feather trim. With it he wore tight black pants and bare feet.

Red's short scarlet hair was loosely curled and matched the bright red of her lipstick. Her makeup made her skin look perfectly pale, her eyes dark and dramatic, matching her black catsuit and high laboutin's.

Weird looked mostly as he had earlier, only now dark makeup framed his eyes and accentuated his cheekbones and a sheer gold shirt hung from his shoulders.

In the room were another five or six people, mostly women. He presumed they were either roadies or groupies, helping the band get ready or else desperate to get a piece of their idols.

After nodding to each of them in turn, and receiving a wink from Weird, he allowed his eyes to rest back on Loki. He looked a dream with his long eyelids fluttered shut, and his red lips pouted slightly in what Tony suspected wasn't sleep. He moved over and sat on the arm the other end to Loki's head.

"Is it done?" Loki asked as his ever remained peacefully closed.

It took Tony a minute to realise he was talking to him. "Um yeah. Uh.. Here you go." He placed the small bottle on Loki's belly, the cool glass making him hiss slightly.

"Be a darling and put it on."

"Well first I need to-"

"Just do what you need to Stark. Just make it quick. I don't desire to be late on my first day." Tony heard a snort but he wasn't sure quite who it came from. After spying a razor on Than's table, Tony swiped it and a bottle of cream.

Tony wiped the cream onto his hands, warming it up before spreading it onto Loki's chest and belly. He ignored Than's complaints and focused on Loki's soft moaning. He moved the razor carefully over Loki's body, mourning the loss of each hair that came with it. When he was done, he wiped Loki down with a damp towel one of the girls had handed him and dried him with another. He uncapped the bottle and purred half of it's contents onto Loki's abdomen, working it in with his fingers and then massaging it up to Loki's chest. The soft words from Loki's lips surprised him and made him jump.

"Loki... The man who burned." A sad smile ghosted Loki's lips then, and his eyes flutters open to meet Tony's.

"You won't burn." He replied earnestly. "I wouldn't let you."

"That's..." Loki took Tony's chin between forefinger and thumb. "not what I meant." Loki's thumb stroked over the perfectly trimmed goatee before he dropped his hand back to the settee.

They had briefly talked about the choreography and timing of the technics before the band took the stage. Tony was given his spot just in the wing where he controlled the motherboard from. Everyone was on stage now, everyone but Loki, and the crowd was deafening. The band began to play the riff of the first song as Loki walked on. He was back in just his red kimono and black platform boots. He brought on stage a little pot Tony was too far to see the contents of and put it down next to the mic. As soon as Loki had stepped on, the already hyped crown erupted. Calmly, Loki took the mic from the stand and paused before he sang his first line in the clearest, purest singing voice Tony had ever heard.

 _"You may stare, at the make up on my face. Make fun of my long black hair... My animal grace..."_ Red kicked in on the base. _"Then smile sadly, at a love you cannot obey... Baby_ I just _sing my song, of, darkness and dismay."_

Tony wondered how many people fell in love with Loki right then.

 **This is as far as I've written up to. So it shall be a wait until the next chapter.**

 **That song Loki sings the opening two is a butchered version of 'lady stardust.'**


End file.
